


teething troubles

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, some sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Kihyun figures that Hoseok is just getting used to the whole undead thing and everything that it entails.





	teething troubles

“Kihyun.”

Kihyun turned away from the mirror he was looking at, bringing his hands down from combing his hair back. “Yes?” 

Jooheon smiled at him calmly. He looked dapper with his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Kihyun. “Your boyfriend won’t come out of his room.” Jooheon’s eyes twinkled a red amber as he flashed a grin. “I can smell the panic.”

Kihyun flicked Jooheon lightly on the head, saying, “Stop making fun of him! He’s just nervous.”

“I’m not making fun of him!” Jooheon defended quickly. He stroked his blonde, coiffed hair back into place as he frowned. “I’m saying you better go and make sure he’s ready to go out or he’s going to be nervous all night.”

“Maybe if you’d stop teasing him, he’d be less nervous,” Kihyun commented as he turned back to the mirror to finish combing his hair part. He pat it with his hands gently as he finished, putting down the comb and turning to Jooheon. “How do I look?”

“Looks the same it does whenever you comb it up.” Jooheon rolled his eyes. “Now can you get your boyfriend out so we can leave soon. I don’t want to be late.”

Kihyun chuckled. “Of course, of course. Just give him some time, he’s still getting used to this whole… vampire thing.”

Jooheon snorted. “You know, for someone who loved you enough to agree to be turned, he sure isn’t really grasping this whole undead thing.” He raised his eyebrows suddenly and made a noise as if he remembered something. “Speaking of undead things, how are my eyes?”

With a tilt of his head, Kihyun stared into his colored eyes. “Mm… you look a little hungry. Maybe drink something before we leave. You tend to get antsy if you go to parties when you’re not full.”

“Thanks. Now go get your boyfriend please.”

“I am, I am!”

  
  
  
  
  


When Kihyun opened the door to Hoseok’s room, he couldn’t see him from the small sliver of opening he peeked through. He could hear him, though, seemingly rummaging around in his attached bathroom. Kihyun knocked on the door gently, listening to hear if Hoseok noticed him.

“Hey…?” he called out softly as he let himself in. He pushed some snack wrappers out of his way disdainfully with his pristinely shiny shoe —he never understood how even as a new member of the undead, Hoseok still kept his pesky human habits. Straightening his jacket, he called out again, “Hoseok?”

“In here.”

It turned out Hoseok was rummaging in his closet as opposed to his bathroom. Kihyun figured he would be trying to find a suitable outfit for the cocktail party they were invited to that night, but instead he found Hoseok hungrily shoving snacks into his mouth, his cufflinks undone and his hair beginning to fray.

“Babe,” Kihyun said, his mouth quirking in an amused smile. “Is something wrong?”

Hoseok looked up at him, his eyes bright red and his lips pulled down into a confused frown. “I don’t feel well,” he replied after swallowing.

“Mm?” Kihyun hummed as he leaned against the walk in closet door frame. “Why not?”

Hoseok sighed as he popped another handful of gummies into his mouth. “I’m not sure.”

Kihyun smiled warmly at him and held him by the wrist, leading him out of the closet and onto his messy bed. “Come here,” he said. “Tell me how you’re feeling.” He sat down with Hoseok next to him and laid a gentle palm onto his forehead. He paused and pulled his hand away after a moment—Hoseok wasn’t a human anymore, he couldn’t feel his temperature.

“I feel… lightheaded,” Hoseok replied, nervous hands crushing the now empty snack bag in his hands. “And I’m so hungry; I keep eating but I still feel like I’m starving. And it’s not getting rid of my lightheadedness.”

Kihyun looked at him, half concerned and half amused. “You’re hungry all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm. Look at my eyes?” Kihyun stared at Hoseok’s bright red irises as he obeyed unblinkingly. He kept blinking though and it made Kihyun laugh because a vampire like himself shouldn’t need to blink this often. But he supposed his human tendencies were still very apparent.

Hoseok had been a vampire for about two weeks at this point. Kihyun’s clan hadn’t intended on taking a new member in this decade, but he supposed it was all a pleasant accident that Hoseok was a vampire. They had fallen in love, despite Kihyun knowing that it was never smart to fall for a human whose lives were too short and too fragile compared to a being like him. 

Kihyun could remember the shock and disbelief on Hoseok’s face when he had come clean about being a vampire, and the torturous weeks that followed when Hoseok said he needed time alone to think everything through. Never did Kihyun really think he’d fall in love with a human, but something about Hoseok’s patience, acceptance and willingness to learn about him was so endearing. Perhaps there was a feeling inside the both of them that felt as though they couldn’t live without the other, which was why Hoseok had asked and agreed to becoming a vampire in the first place.

And while he was still getting used to the perks of eternal life, there were still things he had yet to learn.

“Hmmm,” Kihyun sang under his breath. He reached up and touched right under Hoseok’s chin with soft hands. “Open your mouth for me, please.” Hoseok obeyed and inside, Kihyun could see the telltale signs of sharpening canines that extending but also retracting. It was with a light laugh that Kihyun then said, “Well. It’s just as I thought.”

“It’s what as you thought?” Hoseok asked expectantly.

“You’re teething.”

Hoseok looked taken aback, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth pressing into a crooked line as he blinked. _ “Teething? _ What do you mean I’m  _ teething?” _ He made a face. “Like? Like a baby?”

“Every newborn vampire goes through it at some point,” Kihyun replied, standing up and smoothing out his jacket. “Your new fangs are growing in but retracting and then extending all on their own. It just means you’re going to have to learn to control them.”

“Wait—I have to  _ learn  _ how to control them?” Hoseok asked in near disbelief. “I thought that was an instinct or something.”

Kihyun looked at him in amusement. “An  _ instinct  _ you have to  _ control.  _ You can’t have your fangs popping out every time you smell something good.”

“Well, it’s annoying.” Hoseok frowned. “I was trying to eat my bagel earlier and it got stuck on my teeth until they retracted. And ever since then I’ve been feeling lightheaded and like I’m starving. I’ve been eating non-stop!”

“That sure explains all the garbage in your room,” Kihyun muttered under his breath.

Hoseok sighed at him exasperatedly. “How do I learn to control it?! We’re going to a party tonight, I don’t want to look like an idiot when an appetizer gets stuck on my teeth! I thought they were coming out in response to me being hungry, which is why I ate so much today—but I still feel like I’m not full.”

Kihyun’s smile fell slightly, the edges pulling up nervously as he fiddled with his thumb. “I mean… it  _ is  _ a response to being hungry, just… not for  _ food.” _

He could see the dimness appear in Hoseok’s eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms firmly.  _ “No. _ It’s  _ not.” _

“Well…”

“Kihyun, tell me it’s not what I think.”

Kihyun supposed that becoming part of the undead was one thing, but jumping over the mental hurdles set up by his old human lifestyle was another. And Hoseok’s mental hurdle, ever since he turned, was about drinking blood—specifically, human blood.

“Except it is what you think.” Kihyun smiled cautiously. “It’s bloodlust.”

Hoseok stared at him for a minute, unblinking before saying, “No.”

“What do you mean no?!”

“I’m not going to drink anyone’s blood!”

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun replied, “Well, feeding is part of learning how to control your fangs. You can’t just put off drinking blood forever.”

“I’m not going to drink someone’s blood!” Hoseok frowned. “What if I accidentally kill them?”

“Then you can drink from me,” Kihyun replied matter-of-factly.  _ “I  _ won’t die.”

“But.” The look in Hoseok’s eyes was wary, cautious and one filled with doubt. “What if I can’t control myself or something. And I hurt you?”

Kihyun was silent for a moment. “...What?”

“I just—! I don’t know!” Hoseok shrugged as he sat back down onto his bed. “I love you a lot and I know that I committed to this whole undead life thing but…I just don’t want to be the monsters in the books. The ones that drink blood and hurt people.” He shook his head. “I just can’t see myself that way.”

_ “Monsters?  _ You think you might hurt people?” Kihyun asked. “Baby,” he said, sitting back down on the bed also, “you think you’re going to hurt  _ me?” _

Hoseok glanced at him somewhat sheepishly, replying, “I _ might…” _

Kihyun sighed, affectionately, as he reached up to stroke Hoseok’s hair. “Feeding doesn’t hurt. If anything, not feeding is hurting you more than anyone else.” Taking another look at Hoseok’s unsure frown, he smiled coyly and bit his lip. “Come here.”

“What for?” Hoseok asked despite moving closer anyways. He raised an eyebrow as Kihyun reached a hand onto his neck and stroked his thumb on it.

Kihyun leaned in and inhaled softly, a relaxed smile spreading over his features as Hoseok’s scent entered his nose. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll be quick. Just relax.”

Hoseok said nothing, instead waiting expectantly as Kihyun leaned over and pressed his lips to his neck softly. Kihyun’s lips felt light, ticklish even, on his smooth skin and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh. He felt Kihyun’s tongue come out to lick at him before pressed a few more kisses onto the same spot. And then suddenly, Hoseok could feel Kihyun’s teeth scraping at the thin skin at his neck and he gasped.

“You’re okay,” Kihyun reassured. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Hoseok could see the glistening fang that had appeared in Kihyun’s mouth. “I would just like to drink, if you don’t mind.”

Hoseok made a small noise of consent, inhaling deeply through his nose when he felt Kihyun’s lips attach to his neck again. It wasn’t the first time Kihyun had fed off of Hoseok, but the last time he had, Hoseok was a human. He remembered it hurting when he was human, and he wondered if it would feel any different now that he was a vampire.

But when Kihyun pierced through his skin this time, the euphoric feeling sent Hoseok’s head into a dizzying flurry, his vision blurring at the edges as he let out a guttural groan. His hands flew up to tangle themselves into Kihyun’s hair, gasping as he felt Kihyun suck on his skin a little harder. The sensation on his skin was strange—ecstatic feeling—as he pressed Kihyun closer.

He hissed. _ “Fuck,  _ Kihyun—”

Kihyun moaned lowly in response, his mouth moving hot against Hoseok’s neck as he drank. 

It didn’t hurt like the way it did when he was human. The pressure of the puncture felt the same as it did when he was human, but the feeling was absolutely different. A new sort of pleasure shot all the way from his fingertips to the crown of his head and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out another moan in response.

Kihyun climbed closer, getting up on his knees and hovering over Hoseok while still keeping his mouth attached as he drank. From here, Hoseok could almost feel Kihyun’s adam’s apple bobbing against his skin, the feeling of Kihyun drinking only doing more to mentally rile Hoseok up. Hoseok moved one hand to grab at Kihyun’s waist and dig his fingers into his flesh as his mouth opened wider to moan out again.

With a wet kiss and a lick, Kihyun pulled away, the inner rim of his mouth stained red as he grinned down at Hoseok. “There,” he said coyly. “Did that hurt?”

Hoseok looked up at him and pursed his lips, shaking his head. “No,” he answered softly.

Kihyun laughed and ran his hand through Hoseok’s hair. “Am I a monster?”

Hoseok shook his head as he stared up at his boyfriend. “No. Is, uh… does feeding always make you feel like that?”

“More or less,” Kihyun replied with a slight tilt of his head. He leaned down to lick another stripe along the spot he had bitten. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Hoseok hummed with a little nod. He massaged the skin at Kihyun’s waist as he said, “And you’d let me do that to you?”

“Of course I would. And you should, considering your eyes are still brighter red than ever.” Kihyun kissed him on the temple. “If you’re still too scared, you can drink from my wrist.”

Hoseok pursed his lips together as Kihyun ran his fingers through his scalp, thoroughly relaxing him despite having just being bitten. “Kihyun… baby, I still don’t know.”

“Still?” Kihyun repeated with a frown. He swung his leg around and sat himself down on Hoseok’s lap, looking down at him with a humored smile. “Do you still need some more convincing?”

Hoseok groaned and kneaded his hands into Kihyun’s hip bone. “Mm… maybe.”

“We’re not leaving for that party until you feed,” Kihyun replied firmly, leaning down to blow on the spot he had bitten earlier. He laughed at how Hoseok shivered underneath him. He kissed the spot and said, “What if you can’t control your hunger, baby? And you try to drink from someone else?”

Hoseok groaned with a smile as Kihyun bent down to bite the same spot again, sucking harsher as Hoseok muttered, “How could I want to bite anyone else when I got you?” His jaw dropped open to sigh a soft, sensual moan as Kihyun began sucking at him again.

He felt Kihyun smile against his neck, still unrelenting in the way he drank. Hoseok let out a curse when Kihyun ground his hips down on his. Something about the feeling of Kihyun mouthing at his neck and drinking his blood while his body was so close made Hoseok feel all kinds of ways. He figured he would get hot if he were still capable.

It was still a little difficult trying to wrap his head around the fact that as a vampire, he still had some type of blood, but not that of humans. Not the kind of blood that could make him hot or to make him blush but one that still ran through his veins despite being undead. He had never been curious about the taste of any blood before, but with Kihyun’s scent attacking his senses the feeling of hunger that kept tightening in Hoseok’s stomach had never tempted him more. He never knew what it felt to feel unsated but he figured that this was what it was it was like—Kihyun sitting on top of him while he only held onto him for his life, smelling more delicious by every second.

Hoseok wasn’t sure what snapped in him, but it was when Kihyun’s hand was running through his hair, moving down to thumb his adam’s apple, dragging down his chest with a graze-like touch, and slipping into the waistband of his pants and massaging his ass that he snatched Kihyun’s wrist in his own, his hand clamping down harshly as he moaned again. He felt Kihyun’s grin against his neck as he brought his wrist up to his face, inhaling deeply at the scent that sent shivers down his spine.

“That’s it, baby,” Kihyun whispered, gasping sharply as Hoseok licked his wrist tentatively. He bit his blood reddened lips and smiled. “You can bite me.”

Hoseok glanced at him, his eyes so bright, it nearly glowed red. His breath shook as he grazed Kihyun’s wrist with his lips. He wasn’t sure what came over him—he had never, ever felt the need or urge to feed before and had tried to stay away from it as much as possible. But with Kihyun’s wrist right in front of his mouth, he could feel every part of him pulsing with intense need. “You sure?” he asked.

Kihyun hummed in approval. Hoseok licked his lips as he stared at the icy skin in front of him. It came instinctually, the way he kissed and licked the spot he wanted to bite and how his new fangs scraped the spot gently. His fangs didn’t shift anymore, they were stable and long as he bit into Kihyun’s skin with confidence. 

The taste of Kihyun’s blood was unlike anything Hoseok had ever experienced before. It was light but felt heavy as it spilled into Hoseok’s mouth, relieving the paining hunger in his stomach with every drop. It tasted savory but delicate, like a fine wine that had spent years aging to perfection. Everything about him tasted expensive and indulgent, and if Hoseok wasn’t so busy drinking, he would think that this was a taste that suited Kihyun perfectly. 

He could hear Kihyun moan in his ear, his fingers twitching ever so slightly as Hoseok’s grip on his wrist tightened the more he lost himself in Kihyun’s taste and smell. 

Kihyun bit his lip, grinning as he ground his hips down onto Hoseok’s slightly. Hoseok whined in his throat, grabbing on to Kihyun’s waist harder with his other hand to keep him still, a noise similar to a complaint coming being muffled against Kihyun’s skin.

Kihyun chuckled and leaned down to leave a wet kiss on his neck. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Hoseok hummed into his wrist and Kihyun moaned again. Hoseok didn’t know how euphoric it felt for Kihyun, but he could only imagine how much more intense the sensation would be if he had bit Kihyun from the neck. It made his pants tighter, the sole thought of making Kihyun feel the way he did. He pulled him closer, their crotches rubbing together as he sucked harder. The sudden friction made Kihyun choke out a moan. He clutched him even closer than before and gripped his wrist so hard that if Kihyun could bruise, bruises would be left behind in the shape of Hoseok’s finger tips. And Hoseok wondered what could have been more attractive than that. 

He could feel the fervor of his hunger begin to wane as the seconds passed. The deep hunger in the pit of his stomach disappeared and he slowed down his drinking, only sucking softly as he felt his entire body relaxed. He didn’t feel the intense pain and emptiness from earlier—now feeling full and sated.

But when he pulled away and opened his eyes to see Kihyun’s shining a sparkling amber, a different kind of hunger erupted in his stomach, traveling up thick in his throat as he wondered if his eyes were the same iridescent shade of yellow.

Kihyun’s breath was heavy against his skin as pulled his wrist out of Hoseok’s grip and went up to hold Hoseok’s face between his palms, kissing him hard on his open mouth. Hoseok’s grip on his body tightened, groaning into Kihyun’s mouth as Kihyun pressed himself closer and closer. The way Kihyun grinded into his lap had Hoseok thinking that the warmth he felt wasn’t from their blood but from the friction of moving against each other alone. And with the look in Kihyun’s eyes when he pulled away, Hoseok thought that Kihyun would have pushed him down and had his way with him had it not been for the knocks on the door that interrupted any chance of it.

“Hey!” Jooheon yelled from behind the closed door. “Stop having sex, we’re late!”

Hoseok pouted, hugging Kihyun close to rest his cheek on his clavicle. “We’re not even having sex,” he mumbled. 

Kihyun laughed breathily and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair and holding him in place softly. “We’re not,” he agreed with a sigh. Then he kissed the crown of Hoseok’s head and rested his cheek on the top of his hair. Then louder, he said, “But we want to!”

Jooheon groaned loudly and kicked the door. “Get off each other’s dicks! We have a party to be at! I don’t want to smell your desperation in the car!”

Kihyun hummed, the sound rumbling against Hoseok’s cheek and it only made him want to stay in place even more. But Kihyun resigned with a sigh, telling Jooheon they’d be in the car soon and that they wouldn’t smell like desperation. 

“Well, we have to go.” Kihyun kissed the crown of Hoseok’s head again as he got off his lap. “You feel better though, right?”

Hoseok nodded as he stood up and smoothed out his clothing, quickly making sure he was presentable again. “Yeah, I feel…  _ full  _ now.”

“That’s good news. Your fangs should be a little easier to control now but you’ll still need some more practice,” Kihyun said as he buttoned Hoseok’s cufflinks. “I know you’re not quite used to the lifestyle yet, but don’t hold back from instincts.” He smiled up at him. “They’re instincts for a reason. Just ask me, okay?”

Hoseok smiled back softly and replied, “Alright. I’ll… try not to think of this as a whole monster thing anymore.”

“Good.” Kihyun leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Because you shouldn’t. Just remember that your boyfriend isn’t a monster.”

“I will,” Hoseok replied with a breathy chuckle. His smile widened to a grin as he leaned in for another kiss.

“Ow!”

“Oh no, I—”

“Hoseok! You just bit me!”

“I’m sorry—!”

“On my lip!”

“I was trying to kiss you!”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is what happens when im in a mood for vampires idk  
> anyways hope u enjoyed! as always im on twt @kkulseoki
> 
> see u next time <3


End file.
